Harry Potter and the Strangers
by GreyGranian
Summary: AU from the The Goblet of Fire and on. Harry gets some strange new powers and friends. Slight crossover with Time Stranger Kyoko by Arina Tanemura, don't worry if you haven't read it, I am only borrowing the basic plot... Warnings! Slash and bad language.


Summary: AU from The Goblet of Fire and on. Harry gets some strange new powers and friends. Slight crossover with Time Stranger Kyoko by Arina Tanemura. Warnings! SLASH and bad language, maybe some violence too. Pairings are a secret.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters and things that AREN'T mentioned in the Harry Potter books or Time Stranger Kyoko.

A/N: Well guys, this is it. My new big project. Beg to the Gods that I don't get bored with it and abandon it. laughs nervously By the way, I need a beta. Anyone interested? Say hello to my muses.

All: Hello muses!

Jasu: Hello dear readers! May I introduce myself: I am Jasu, the Great Stuffed Wonderdog. And this is my fellow Mister Banana.

Mister Banana: Call me Ban.

Greygranian: Well, now that we all know each other, on with the fic!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Strangers

Part one: There's only One Past and the Future is in Your Heart

Chapter one

* * *

Harry Potter, also known as The Boy Who Lived, was sitting in yet another extremely boring and utterly useless Potions class, his mind on completely different matters than the complex Draught of Peace he was supposed to brew. His vivid green eyes flickered lazily around the classroom, occasionally stopping to meet the molten silver eyes of another bored person. By the table next to Harry, however, sat Neville, who was sweating and pouring things into the foul smelling cauldron.

He sighed heavily, his eyes fixing on his own potion, which looked like a mixture of cat sick and cabbage. It was completely hopeless to even try to fix the thing. The potion was the exact opposite of what it should be. He groaned loudly as Snape slantered by, taking away ten points from Gryffindor with a sadistic smile. Harry gave Snape an indifferent look, it wasn't as if he cared anymore, he had more important things on his mind.

The summer had been extremely… odd and confusing. He remembered clearly the night when he turned 15, because that night had changed his whole life.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_He had been lying on his small bed, dull emerald eyes fixed on the small clock on his bed stand as it ticked nearer and nearer to midnight. It was his birthday, and in a few minutes he would be fifteen. Oh joy. _

Exactly two things happened as the clock struck twelve. One: he suddenly felt the most unbelievable pain, worse than ten cruciatus curses. He rolled off the bed in agony and hit the floor with a thud, black spots dancing before his eyes. It felt like his very bones were on fire, his intestines writhed and squirmed inside him and set his veins on fire. Suddenly it all stopped, and he felt truly wonderful, it was like the whole world had changed, everything was much clearer and full of energy.

Then the second thing happened. A strange wind blew around the room, and suddenly there was one Draco Malfoy standing on the carpet, along with another Slytherin boy. Harry stared, open mouthed, at the two intruders.

"Oh close your mouth Potter, you look like a fish." said Malfoy, without the usual drawling.

Harry closed his mouth with a snap and scowled.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he asked, eyes narrowing in confusion.

Draco sighed, and sat down on the bed, ready for a long explanation.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

That night had been the weirdest night he'd ever experienced. Draco Malfoy and the other boy, Blaise Zabini, had told him a very ridiculous story that he hadn't believed at first, but soon he was forced to change his mind. They had told him that he was the prince of a certain species, namely the Kirito Demons, and that they, Malfoy and Zabini, were his bodyguards. Of course he hadn't believed that at first, but it was kind of hard to deny when he found out that he'd somehow grown wings. Malfoy and Zabini had of course attempted to tell him everything about his people.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"So… these wings are a part of my inheritance?" Harry asked hesitantly, running one of his hands over the smooth, black feathers that covered the enormous wings that had busted out of his back only moments ago.

Malfoy nodded slowly, with a concentrated look on his face, and a few seconds later he had great silvery wings as well.

"Yes, every Kirito has wings, it's one of the easiest ways to recognise one."

The brown haired and blue eyed boy, Blaise Zabini, if Harry remembered right, closed his eyes too and had vivid sky blue wings bursting out of his back too. Harry watched, wide eyed.

"So, you and Zabini are also Kirito Demons?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, I am the leader of the Kirito Dragon Clan and Blaise here is my twin brother. You, on the other hand, are the Prince of all Kirito Demons. There are eleven Clans, The Dragon Clan, The Flower Clan, The Snake Clan, The Fish Clan, The Wood Clan, The Wind Clan, The Snow Clan, The Bird Clan, The Troll Clan, The Cat clan and The Demon Clan. Of these The Dragon Clan is extinct, the only survivors are me and my brother. The Demon Clan hasn't been seen for centuries, and the other clans are hiding away in villages, with a few exceptions."

Harry stared open-mouthed at Draco. Talk about information dump.

"If I am the Prince, who's the King?"

Blaise smiled widely and straightened out one of his wings lazily.

"Why, Dumbledore of course."

Harry stared even more.

"I am related to Dumbledore?"

Malfoy sighed deeply.

"No you're not. Dumbledore is only… a temporary leader until you and your twin brother has been awakened to properly take over the rule of the Kirito community. And before you ask, yes you have a twin but only Dumbledore knows where he is."

Harry sighed deeply and leaned at the wall.

"So… you're my bodyguards? Does that mean that you have to follow me around everywhere?" he asked with a looming dread in the pit of his stomach.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and smiled slightly.

"Yes."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

The rest of the summer had been a real drag. He got to know Draco and Blaise better and found out that they were actually quite nice. Aunt Petunia nearly threw them all out the first morning, that is until Draco lost his cool and revealed his wings. No need to say that the Dursleys kept their distance and ignored them for the rest of the summer.

The three of them had gone to Kings Cross at September the First and separated on the platform not to attract attention. Of course, Draco and Blaise never let Harry out of their sight. The first week had gone pretty well and this evening they had an appointment at the Headmasters office to discuss the important matters of ruling the Kirito Demons.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Review or I'll cut out your heart with a pencil. No flames thanks.


End file.
